Lovesick
by Cragan love forever
Summary: What happens when a chance encounter sparks some thing more cargan fanfic yaoi don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Lovesick ch1. High school is like a social kingdom you got bad boys,cheerleaders,the populars,the jocks,the teacher pets,drama queens,the boy crazy girls,that one girl in that whole school that stalks her crushes,the glee club nerds,the Pokemon nerds,the yugi-oh nerds and regular nerds where am I in this kingdom nowhere I'm pretty much lamer then regular nerds. I'm Logan Mitchell and this is how my whole life is.I'm shy I live with a foster family and I'm also gay you see how that works out?

**OKAY I KNO THE ENDING SUCKS BUT FIRST FANFIC DO BE NICE AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R. And I don't own big time rush**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! I GOT REVIEWS SO HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T ANY CHARACTERS OF BIG TIME RUSH**  
Logan pov  
"Stop it! please! what did my parents ever do to you!" I pleaded but he didn't stop he kept beating my mom and my dad with a crow bar 'Riiiiiiiiinngg' I woke up all sweaty panting ever since my parents were killed right in front of me I see psychiatrist to help with the nightmares but its not working "LOGAN!"yelled my angry foster mom Lori "GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE NOW!" I got hoping this wouldn't be one of those I walked down the stairs beer was thrown at me it just barely missed i turned around to look at my drunk ass foster mom "why the hell is there no food on the table for me?!" Lori asked As I just barely dodged a beer bottle "why the hell don't you cook?!" I retorted back to her as I walked out the door and headed for school  
XXXXXXXTIMESKIPXXXXXXX

I walked through the doors of school I watched as a jock was abusing some poor nerd when I'm grabbed behind my back "who are you?" I asked "oh,Logan I thought you were smart who do you think I am?" The mysterious person asked.

**WHO DO YOU GUYS WANT IT TO BE**  
**A)Carlos **  
**B)Jett **  
**C)dak**  
**D)Kendall **  
**TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

SO **IT WAS A TIE BETWEEN CARLOS AND JETT SO ITZ GUNNA BE... Well? Read the Chapter! DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN BTR**

Logan pov

I recognize that voice it's "Carlos please let me go I didn't do anything please!" I begged "awww is the little nerd gonna cry." Carlos mocked man why'd did I even get up to day I'm most likely gonna die today and I'm late to first period! " let go of that boy right now!" Principal Ryan yelled. yes! I'm saved I lived "calm on mr.R why can't I have a little ?!" "Let that boy go now!" "Fine." Carlos let go and I ran to class oh my god he is so built if I wasn't so scared I would have melt in his I walked into my first period everyone just stared at me I got uncomfortable at the constant stares as I look for a seat I see Carlos I immediately got scared he just smirked and went back to talking to the other badasses in the school Kendall can be dangerous when angered will never back down from a fight in fact last week he broke half if this kids bones just for for sitting at his table and when comes to his boyfriend James a fellow badass he's like Muhammad most of the time is extremely quick tempered the only thing that calms him down is Kendall and James is rarely level I don't know much about Carlos all I know is he's sexy and fights no matter what for his family and boy toys and yes all of the schools badasses are gay but its hard to tell when James and Kendall aren't fucking each other in the restroom surprisingly they rarely get caught mainly because everyone is scared of them "well are you going to take your seat or are you just gonna stand there?" asked sarcastically I rushed to the closets seat which is behind Carlos this might be interesting I just hoped I live

**AND WHOOP THERE IT IS!PLZ TELL PEOPLE ABOUT STORY CUZ I REALLY NEED A BIGGER REVIEW RATE WHEN I ASK YOU GUYS TO VOTE LIKE I DID LAST CHAPTER OKAY? THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

**ALRIGHT THANKS ALOT FOR THE REVIEWS TIGERS 257 EVERYDAYIMBTRRUSHING ANDLUSTINLOVEFORKOGAN**

**WELL HERE IT IS**

Carlos pov

Well first period was BORING! It's a good thing I have p.e. for 2nd period I'm actually really good at p.e. As I headed to the gym to start running around the I was running someone bumped into me looked down and I see that nerd I picked on this morning "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!WHY ARE YOU RUNNING THE WRONG WAY DUMBFUCK!" I yelled

Logan pov

I just stood there like a deer in the head lights I wasn't sure why I was anyways I looked down at the floor and I started to cry as I was getting ready to say something when something hard he me in the stomach

Then I was crying harder when Carlos grabbed me by the hair to punch me in the face the dean interrupted "both of you to my office now!" She screamed

AT HER OFFICE

"Write me a statement about what happened and why it happened." said as she gave out the papers I was writing about exactly what happened and I finished first and gave it to her Carlos did too 5 minutes later "ok so Carlos I want you and Logan to try and patch things up after school and both of you to tell me what you did and if it doesn't match I will expel you got it" we both nodded our heads and headed to class "ill be waiting in the parking lot by my car don't take long ok or your gonna have a problem." I nodded my head and ran to class

Time skip

As soon as those bells rang I ran to the parking catching Carlos off guard "whoa." Is all Carlos said Logan blushed and got in the car and they drove off

** SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG I'VE BEEN BUSY **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own BTR sadly.  
Carlos pov  
That car ride was pretty awkward and I think he was checking me out but we finally pulled up to my house "well here we are!" I said as I got out of the car and unlocked the door when we walked Logan just stared in awe "you like it?" "Like it this house is amazing how did you afford the swirly slide and the arcade games this must have costed a fortune!" I gave him a brief tour before we sat down "so what do you wanna watch evil dead,dead silence,Halloween,Texas chain saw massacre or saw 3d?" "Um I guess evil dead." Logan replied  
Logan pov  
I HATE scary movies but obviously Carlos does so now gotta watch that movie I can't stand saying the name!but oh well looks like we're watching it anyways.  
Carlos pov  
30 min into the movie Logan's has is face buried in my chest and he looks kinda ! What am I saying?! I can't possibly like a nerd could I? No I couldn't I'm straight not gay then why do I have the need to hold him? Could it be because he is so innocent or the fact that I could be bi? Come Carlos pull your self ,well guess ill find out later. "Carlos is it over?" Logan asked in a small timid voice "no it's over." I answered "ok I guess I'll be going." Logan said as he heads towards the door "wait! do you need a ride?" "No bye Carlos." Logan waves "bye nerd." I don't know what's happening to me I'm actually starting to like him this is not good what's happening to me!  
The next day at school  
"Sup Los!" My best friend James said "Hey." I said "I-" James who was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream we turned to the source of the scream it was Logan and for some reason I was walking towards dude causing Logan pain and I punched the dude he was on the floor covering his face I called James over and told him to bring Logan to a safe place until to I finished beating up this douche bag  
30min later  
I'm holding Logan in my arms as he cry's with his head buried in my chest for some reason this feels right him In my arms it's like everything around me disappears  
" *gasp* Logan oh my god! What happened to you?!"

WHAT YOU GUYS THINK

Who do u think this person should be

A) Kendall  
B)Camille  
C)Lucy  
D)Jo

LET ME KNOW IN THE REVEIWS BYE


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6 ALRIGHT SRRY IT TOOK SO LONG IF ANYONE IS READING THIS ANYMORE :( ANYWAYS PLZ TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS AND ILL WRITE ANY STORY U WANT ILL ONLY TAKE 3 IDEAS  
LOGAN POV  
I looked up and saw Camille I smiled at her I leaned up to Carlos's ear "can you tell her please?" I whispered "he got beat up by some jock don't worry I repaid the favor." Carlos said as he pointed to the guy on the floor I chuckled and groaned in pain "oh god poor Logan so lets get him check out see if any thing broke and stuff" Camille said Carlos got up and walked me well...carried me to his car to take the hospital he sat me down on his lap as he drove to the hospital I curled in to his chest Carlos wrapped his arm around as he drove a sighed in contempt was released by Carlos and we were in a comfortable silence "Carlos thank you for saving me I really appreciate it."I said with a smile he nodded everything in the atmosphere changed it got tense when we arrived at the hospital Camille got up and told the receptionist what happened "she said you'll have to wait 5 minutes before your called and she said you two make a cute couple."Camille said with a wink at Carlos he nodded "Logan I like you a lot so far all I have been thinking about is you all I want is you will you be my boyfriend?"Carlos said my eyes welled with tears "yes yes I will ill be your boyfriend!"I said as I hugged him


End file.
